team_season_with_superpsion_webcomicfandomcom-20200215-history
Summer Season
Summer Season is one of the seven Season Siblings. He is the youngest member of Team Season, one of the only two male siblings, the other being Autumn, and is the representation of Gluttony. He is an uber-nerd and devout science-fiction acolyte, although his favorite overall movies and TV shows involve food and cooking. He is shown to be highly humorous, and is meant to serve as comic relief. As his sin suggests, Summer has a hyperactive sweet tooth and will go out of his way for candy or sugary food. Summer frequently ruins his plans or those of his siblings in his near-constant pursuit of food, and often struggles with self-regulation. Summer generally has an excessive number of meals every day and almost always consumes vast, inappropriate amounts of food. When asked why he never gains weight from all the food he consumes, Summer explains that he burns it all off while fighting the numerous vengeful ghosts, savage monsters, and malicious Metas that Team Season has been tasked with eliminating, allowing Summer to eat to his heart's content. Summer often enjoys hanging out at the Sugar Shack restaurant, usually excessively indulging in overly sugary and sweet foods. In the episode "The Dessert Malfunction", Summer is so consumed with his hunger that he is willing to sit through every season of his least favorite TV show, The Golden Girls. Despite the fact that he is the youngest of the Season siblings, Summer shows extreme displeasure at being called "little" or "short". He also is known to show anger at being treated like a child, feeling that as he is just barely a teenager, he should be allowed to make his own rules. When at the team's apartment by himself, Summer is often left with an older sibling to watch him, usually Equinox. Summer often shows intense displeasure at this, both because of his anger at being treated like a child, and because of Equinox's sleazy manner, lascivious habits and perverted sense of humor. This is in spite of the fact that her lecherous affections and shameless flirting are never directed specifically at either him or Autumn. Occasionally, Winter is left to watch Summer, but her severe laziness means that Summer is often neglected. Summer's hair is a silver-white color, and he often wears a dark blue shirt and hat, with brown pants and black sneakers and a yellow scarf. During the second season of the series, Summer briefly dates an eighth-grade polymath named Kira Salazar, but their relationship quickly falls apart after Summer discovers Kira to be obsessively clingy and a neurotic control freak. Kira is shown to be an overbearing workaholic, who is convinced that all people should dedicate their time for work only. Kira quickly becomes irritating and destructive, forcing Summer to stay inside and not engage in any of his interests, claiming that he must focus his time solely on his mathematical endeavors, pursue the publication of his paper on trigonometry and do nothing else. When Kira asks if Summer has succeeded in publishing his paper, Summer finally musters up enough courage to throw her out of the apartment and dump her. When Autumn tells him that his response was overly harsh, Summer reveals that he was desperate to end his relationship with Kira and had been looking for a way to get rid of her. Summer's weapon is the Summer Harvest Scythe, a double-bladed scythe that can be used in single-blade, double-blade, or dual-wield modes. He often uses it to throw like a boomerang, and fights various villains with an acrobatic fighting style. Prior to his exile from Spheron, Summer took the form of a Panda, giving him the codename "Panda Sin of Gluttony". Like his name, Summer grows slightly stronger during the summer months.